I want the Fire back!
by Akaatje
Summary: Kai is silent. He is talking less than usual. What is Tyson going to do about it?Warning: Yaoi, short chapters! Pairing: KaiTyson. Kai S, Tyson U.
1. Chapter 1

I want the Fire back!

_I touch the fire and it freezes me,_

_I look into it and it's black,_

_Why can't I feel?_

_My skin should crack and peel,_

_I want the fire back!_

_(Buffy the Vampire slayer, the musical, drawn to the Fire)_

Kai has become more and more distance these days. I don't know why.

He avoids me and he barely talks. Not that he talked that much before, but it looks like he completely has forgotten how to speak.

And I…I miss it somehow. I miss his voice, his commands, his glares but most of all…

…

I miss him.

I don't know how of why or when I started to miss him. I only know that I do. And I want to change that. I want him back. I want our phoenix back. I want the fire back!

…

But I don't know how I am going to do that.

Like I said, he's avoiding me. Like there is something he's trying to keep a secret for me.

And I need to know what is going on!

His silence makes me crazy! I barely sleep at night. I always think about him.

But now I think about it…He may be silent and avoiding me…but he still stares at me.

And by staring at me I mean…looking intensively at me. Almost like he looks right through me. It makes me shiver.

Maybe he hates me?

But then he would sneer at me, right? He would glare and yell at me. He wouldn't be silent.

…

Right?

I don't want him to hate me. I don't know why, but I just don't want him to hate me, to think of me in disgust.

Why am I feeling this way?

Why do I miss him?

Why do I think so muck about him?

Why do I think of him in the first place?

Why can't I get him out of my head?

I want to sit down and cry.

Is he going to leave us again? I don't want that.

I want him to stay close to us. I want him around…wait, no…I need him around.

It almost looks like I can't live without him, doesn't it?

Maybe…this is really a weird thought but…maybe I'm…Maybe I am in love with him…

No, that is ridiculous.

…

Right?

I can't love him.

I mean…its Kai! The greatest Beyblader after me.

He is strong, hot, cold-hearted, hot, sexy, hot, always smirking, hot, sometimes glaring, hot…

I love him.

Or do I only think he is hot?

But this all doesn't explain why he is avoiding me!

Or does it?

Does he know it and is he disgusted by it? Does he hate me for it?

Can this be a reason to leave?

I don't want him to leave!

I am really becoming an emotional wreck, aren't I? I can only think of him, I only dream of him.

But he is turning away from me. He is slowly leaving me, and the others, behind. Does he think that he is better than us? Or does he think low of himself?

I want him back! I want the Fire back!

…

But how?

* * *

Yeah yeah, I need to upload the others first, but the song was stuck in my head and...

just review XP

LaterZ


	2. Chapter 2

I want the Fire back 2.

He noticed. He noticed me getting more and more distance. He noticed that I'm avoiding him.

And he even noticed that I talk less than usual. Though, I hardly talk at all.

He probably wants to know why I am acting like this. And I want to tell him so badly!

…

The only problem is.

…

How?

I want to run towards him and tell him everything. I dream about it. I'll walk to him and he will listen. I will understand it. And sometimes, when it is a really good dream

…

Then he will talk to me as well. Then he returns the feelings.

But that is just happening in my dreams. That will never happen in real life.

I can't tell him. He would be disgusted by me.

So that is why I am turning away from him.

…

And the others.

I can better push him away, than let him realize which feeling I have.

But what if he did had the same feeling for me?

Don't think it! I can't think about that!

I can't tell myself fairytales. They are never going to come true. Never…

So what can I do about this? I don't know what I should do.

I know what I want to do.

I want to grab a hold of his shoulder. I want to pull him close and look into his eyes. I want to hear his beating heart. I want to feel his body against mine.

Then I will open my mouth and I'll speak again. I will tell him why I am acting like this and he will listen.

And when I am done talking, he will nods and smile and then he will hug me. I will melt in his embrace and my arms will find their way around his waist.

I am telling myself fairytales again.

I should stop thinking, I really should.

But I can't keep my thoughts away from him.

I know that in real life, when I tell him my feelings, he is going to do something along the lines of this:

1. He is going to laugh at me and humiliate me.

2. He is going to yell at me, throw things at me and then he walks away from me. (that would be a good thing, because then he would be the one to walk away, not me)

3. He is going to yell first, then he humiliates me by telling the others and then they are all going to turn their backs at me.

So what am I going to do? I can't do anything. I'm stuck and there is nothing that can free me. I see no light to guide me out of this.

* * *

Don't hate me cauz you aint me: (get a shorter name XP kidding) was this enough angstie part for yah? I know that in chapter before I repeated myself... And honestly I have no idea why. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review again.

To the other readers: PLEASE REVIEW (instert Angel face right here)

C yah L8ter

(I felt like writing that)(insert giggle)

(yes, I've gone crazy)


End file.
